Mate
by Moningusuta
Summary: Harry teve um grande mas ainda agradável surpresa com sua entrada no Torneio Tribruxo


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ele sentiu desde o primeiro momento em que pisou em Hogwarts, um puxão suave no fundo da sua mente; puxando-o para algo ou alguém e embora ele queria tanto seguir, não poderia, já que era esperado que ele fosse ignorante sobre qualquer coisa relacionado com mágica. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Era esperado que ele fizesse amizade com uma boa família do lado da Luz, que fosse amigo de algum nascido-trouxa, que odiasse ou repudiasse qualquer coisa relacionado com o Escuro. Queriam que ele se sacrificasse para salvar a vida dos outros sem se importar com si mesmo. Enquanto ele não queria fingir ser quem ele não é, ser ele mesmo não seria uma opção viável./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ele fingiu ser quem não era./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ele conseguiu a pedra para si no primeiro ano, mesmo que o Diretor Dumbledore pense que ele a tinha destruído./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ele destruiu o Diário de Tom Riddle e matado o Monstro da Câmara dos Segredos, um Basilisco simpático chamado Nyx (emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"ela tinha dito para ele, que seu Primeiro Humano – aquele com quem ela se comprometeu a ajudar e defender – a tinha nomeado em homenagem a Deusa Primordial Grega/span/em) mesmo que ele tenha se sentido ferido depois e passado horas chorando. Ele tinha salvado uma garota ruiva, Ginerva se não estava enganado, irmã do seu suposto melhor amigo; com isso ele tinha ganhado uma Dívida de Vida com a família Weasley. E tanto quanto ele queria, ele não poderia chamar a Dívida, já que ele não era suposto saber sobre isso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"No terceiro ano houve os Dementadores, Sirius Black, e um Lobisomem quebrado e quase morto que o tinha perseguido junto a Hermione Granger, uma nascido-trouxa com a qual ele foi forcado a fazer amizade assim como o garoto Weasley em seu primeiro ano. Assim como nos anos anteriores ele acabou em uma situação de vida ou morte no qual nenhum dos adultos seriam uteis. Ele foi obrigado pelo diretor a fazer uma viagem temporal utilizando um Vira-Tempo em(span style="text-decoration: underline;"quem deixa um objeto potencialmente perigoso como aquele na mão de uma garota de 13 anos sem uma expressa supervisão/span/em?) tendo que salvar Sirius Black e quase morrer – emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"novamente/span/em -./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"E agora, seu nome tinha acabado de ser lançado do Cálice de Fogo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"E ele tinha esperado que esse ano pudesse ser normal, com a prevenção que seu estimado –emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"notem o sarcasmo-/span/em diretor tinha colocado três dias antes, quando as 'inscrições' para o torneio foram abertas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"E em todos esses momentos, ele nunca deixou de sentir o singelo puxão no fundo de sua mente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-HARRY POTTER! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ele sabia que deveria ir até o diretor, mas ele ainda estava em choque. Ele também sentiu que Hermione o cutucava e lhe dizia para ir. Forcou-se a levantar e seguir até o diretor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ele havia se decidido enquanto caminha pelo salão enquanto sentia que todos os alunos já estavam se virando contra ele assim como no segundo ano quando pensaram que ele era o Herdeiro de Slytherin – emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"o que é realmente verdade, assim como ele também é herdeiro de mais duas Antigas e Nobres famílias; de acordo com o Duendes/span/em – ele não iria mais fingir que ele era. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Endireitando as costas, ele passou o diretor para a pequena sala que os outros campeões tinham seguido. Ele entrou, ignorando as perguntas e olhares preocupados dos outros campeões e diretores, apenas para se jogar em um poltrona verde e prata ao lado do fogo para esperar que seu próprio diretor entrasse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ele assistiu com divertimento a tentativa de Dumbledore de uma entrada dramática, sendo logo seguido por Bartolomeu Crouch Sr., Ludo Bagman, Severus Snape e Minerva McGonagall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Dumbledore olhou em volta agitado antes de se concentrar nele. Ele hesitou antes de se adiantar, sua fachada de um avô desapontado prontamente no lugar, mas Harry não deixou de notar como os olhos do diretor tinham uma borda afiada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Harry, você pediu para algum ano vai velho por seu nome no Cálice? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Não./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Harry, agora.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Agora diretor, como eu sei que você é meu guardião magico enquanto eu for de menor, não conseguir uma herança ou atingir a maior idade aos 16 anos, ou seja daqui a dois ano, tem a decisão de me impedir de competir. – ele interrompeu, surpreendendo a todos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Isso não seria verdade Mr. Potter – tentou o diretor, seu olhar levemente perturbado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Então você acusa que os Duendes apenas me entregaram a informação errada, e continuam repetindo esse erro a cada ano quando eu passo no banco para exigir uma atualização de status?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 0cm;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"***-***-***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ao mesmo tempo.../span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Jardins de Hogwarts/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Salgueiro Lutador/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Enquanto todas as crianças e adultos estavam aglomerados no Grande Salão, obtendo-se entupidas de comida e doces enquanto esperavam apreensivas para saber quem seriam os campeões pata o torneio. Ninguém esperava que qualquer coisa pudesse interferir com aquela noite; mas é claro que eles se esqueceram que era Halloween, algo sempre acontece neste dia. Então foi uma surpresa (strongNão que deveria ter sido/strong) quando uma onda de energia balançou as paredes do castelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"As ondas de energia tinham se originado a partir do jardim, vários picos menores seguiram o primeiro de diferentes lugares, porem o maior pico de energia vinha do Salgueiro Lutador. A Antiga arvore estava para como uma estátua, o completo oposto do que deveria ser para qualquer de sua espécie. Seus grandes galhos pulsavam uma variedade de cor, quase como se alguém tivesse colocado um globo de luz no centro, as rasas folhas que se agarravam nos galhos e cipós começaram a cair mostrando uma dolorosa cor marrom amarelada. Os cipós secavam tão rápido, só deixavam frágeis e quebradiças massas para traz, os galhos logo seguiram, mas sua aparência era apenas de uma velha arvore repleta de cascas. Suas raízes se retorceram, atirando terra e pedregulhos para longe, eles mudaram até se fixarem no que lembraria vagamente de uma meia cúpula com as frágeis massas dos antigos cipós agindo como uma cortina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"A grama num raio de 5 metros das raízes murchavam e secavam. Encolhendo em si mesmos um caminho de terra se formou. Ao redor outras plantas nasciam e floresciam e formavam um lindo e estranho jardim. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"De dentro da arvore passos podiam ser ouvidos, logo um homem trajando uma longa capa passou pelos cipós secos. A capa praticamente cobria todo o seu corpo apenas deixava visível as mãos e um aparte de seu rosto, e no meio de toda a escuridão, seus olhos verdes brilhavam de maneira antinatural./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Enfim, posso pegar o que é meu. /span/em/strong– o ser após essas palavras, seguiu em direção ao castelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 10pt;" /span /p


End file.
